Now This Should Be Fun, a DW Olympic Adventure
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: The Doctor unexpectedly shows up in the middle of the London 2012 Summer Olympics Closing Ceremonies. Special appearance by my OC Bree Taylor from my story Nightmare.


_**A/N: came up with this during commercials while watching the closing ceremonies, which were awesome. I admit to hoping the Doctor would appear at some point, but since he didn't, thought I would go ahead with this. Hope you like, let me know what you think! BTW, Bree from my story NIGHTMARE makes an appearance in this story as well, just because I like writing about her. XP**_

* * *

_Bohemian Rhapsody_ by Queen blared through the speakers of the stadium as spectators screamed and cheered, celebrating the London 2012 Summer Olympics with each other, the countries of the world united. Over the music a very distinct whining could be heard, this made the crowds and people at home cheer louder, and even more so again when a blue police box appeared on stage after a period of fading in and out from time itself; the whining coming to an abrupt stop. A loud yet heartwarming creak echoed out as a man dressed in tweed and a bowtie stepped out of the phone box with a smile on his face, which faded rather quickly as he read the words "London 2012" emblazed on various objects throughout the stadium. Seeing this man the crowd screamed with joy, believing this was a part of the show.

Turning sideways to look at the box he had stepped out of, the man looked over the box and through its doors in a rather exasperated way. "No no no! We've been here before, and as much as I love coming to these Olympics we don't want to cause a paradox!" The man cried. "Or I don't anyway, apparently you don't care." He mumbled. He looked up when a majority of the crowd screamed his name with delight, endearment, and exhilaration.

"DOCTOR!" While some others screamed "MATT SMITH!" The Doctor looked around nervously, pulling a hand through his mop of brown hair.

"Uhhh…" For once the Time Lord was at a loss for words. A faint feather like touch in the back of his mind brought him back to where he was standing.

_Well well well Doctor, fancy seeing you here._ The voice said, the Doctor easily identified it as a voice he knew; female, and belonging to someone he had not seen for a while.

"Bree? Bree is that you?" He called, unable to be heard over the throngs of screaming spectators. Looking around wildly he tried looking for his equally mysterious friend.

Another feather touch in his mind made him stop looking and pay attention. The irregularly accented voice giggled at him. _Yes it is me, what are you doing on stage?_ She asked rather interestedly, the Doctor continued sweeping through the crowd with his eyes.

"You're here at the Olympics too?" He asked incredulously, there was no reply from Bree for a moment before she finally answered.

_No, actually I'm watching the Closing Ceremonies on TV and you just happen to appear there, so I guess the question is… what are you doing on my screen?_ She joked. She laughed as she apparently saw the Doctor smile and wave at the various film cameras stationed nearby.

Continuing to smile, he said "So, how do I look?" Subconsciously he could feel Bree roll her eyes.

_Charming,_ She answered, the British dripping more noticeably in her accent.

"Cool. Anyway how exactly am I talking to you?" He asked curiously, Bree's reply was almost instant.

_Psychic link, and… might I add that you're the one talking aloud._ Bree noted casually, the Doctor covered his mouth with both hands in humiliation and shock as he realised how right she was.

_Oops. _He thought, Bree mentally nodded.

_Oops indeed._

_How did I miss that?_ The Doctor stressed, Bree laughed again.

_You got over excited… as usual you big 4 year old._

_ Ha, funny. 909 years actually-_

_ I know that, you made it quite clear last time I saw you. _She mentally mumbled. _Oh look the Royals are watching you, wow they looked thoroughly shocked. You should be honoured. A_dding humorously, the Doctor ignored her last comment.

_Next then, how do all these people know who I am? _He asked, slowly looking over the crowd curiously, looking for something abnormal.

_Doctor, all the years you've been coming to earth did you ever stop and think that word got out about you? _The Doctor remained silent as Bree paused before continuing. _People know about you Doctor, admire and love you. Stories have been told about you for decades and will continue over the years to come. As much as you try to remain a shadow Doctor, the information about you _is _out there, you just have to dig and know where to look._ As she spoke, her words were sincere, no trace of joking or teasing. The Doctor realised Bree was right, and he knew that she knew it.

_Fine then, why do they call me this Matt Smith person?_ He asked, mulling over the possibilities.

_There's a TV show based on you and your adventures,_ Bree explained nonchalantly. This startled him, he hadn't considered that a possibility. _Oh and the guy that portrays your current regeneration is Matt Smith._

_ Is he any good? _

There was silence for a moment, but the connection was still there. _Full of ourselves now aren't we? _She mumbled sarcastically, _Anyway yes he is, very believable._

Stopping all thoughts for a moment, another thought occurred to the Doctor. _How long has this been going on?_

_ What the show? Oh ummm, the 1960's I think. _Bree thought hard.

The crowds screaming finally broke through and the Doctor was suddenly brought back to attention of what was going on around him, people were still screaming his name as well as staring shocked at him. _Well another visit to the Olympics couldn't hurt…_ he thought to himself, noting Bree giggle in the back of his mind. Stepping forward, he raised his hands to hush the crowd. Immediately silence fell, all eyes, ears and lights focused on him. "Hello, I'm the Doctor!" He shouted, instantly after he introduced himself a shout issued from inside the TARDIS.

"No, I'm the Doctor!" A man walked out of the TARDIS doors, his curly brown hair resting above his impossibly long and colourful scarf. Another shout came from inside the beautiful blue box, and then another, and another, all claiming the same thing.

"No, I'm the Doctor!"

"No I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No me!"

More and more shouts as 9 other familiar figure filed out the double doors. A stick of celery, a fur coat, a leather jacket, a brown overcoat, wispy hair, a cat pin, a question mark walking stick, a big nose, and long wavy brown hair. The Doctor stared slightly amused yet shocked as he watched his previous incarnations walk out unexpectedly on to the stage and start to argue with each other, Bree watched through his mind with the same expression.

_Now this… should be fun. _Bree said before the Doctor stepped forward to join his past selves, while agreeing wholeheartedly.


End file.
